


Birth of a Demon

by BrightStarWrites



Category: South Park
Genre: Blood, Death, Demons, Imp Tweek Tweak, M/M, Youth Pastor Craig Tucker, so this is my version of imp and pastor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightStarWrites/pseuds/BrightStarWrites
Summary: Tweek and Craig are both popular pastors in their little town. One day after finishing a sermon they go to see Tweak's mother at the coffee shop. While they are there, someone steals a purse from a customer so Tweek decides to go catch the thief. Craig never new that one act of justice would start them both down on the path to hell.





	Birth of a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? I wrote a one shot that's M rated! This is a first.
> 
> So this was originally an idea I had for the deal with a devil zine, but I didn't get in unfortunately. I still loved the idea so I wanted to write it for you guys to read. I recommend you guys still go and support this zine as there are some amazing contributors art and writing wise. That, and the mods are working really hard to make this zine come to life and they deserve all the support ^_^

“The sermon has ended.”

Craig Tucker smiled as he closed his bible and encouraged his congregation to leave and enjoy the rest of their Sunday.

He himself turned to head to the back of his church to check the collection baskets from the sermon. Well that was just one reason.

As he entered he saw his fellow pastor already counting the money before making a note.

Craig smiled as he hugged him from behind.

“Hey Tweek.”

Tweek smiled, “Hey Craig. We got a lot today. The sisters will be pleased. We finally have enough to fix the leak in the roof.”

Craig smiled at him. It had been an odd thing when Tweek had decided to join Craig in becoming a pastor. Craig had made the decision to become one himself to follow in his father’s footsteps when he was still in high school, he had told Tweek at the time and the blond boy started to ask him about it. Tweek seemed to be interested but Craig at the time had worried that he was only doing it as they were dating.

Still, Craig had been happy that Tweek had been genuine. They now both served in the same church Craig’s father had and since they had taken over more of the town had been coming every Sunday.

They still got looks from some of the other priests as they were a gay couple, but Tweek had told them that they still followed all the teachings and prayed so why should it matter. They were meant to ‘love thy neighbour’ after all. Craig just ignored them. What he had was love, and that was all that mattered.

Tweek carefully put the earnings in the safe before turning to Craig.

“So, what are we doing today? It is Sunday after all, and we always help the community after mass.”

Craig looked at his schedule, “Looks like we’re helping re-paint the community centre. Your talents will especially be good in that area.”

Tweek smiled, “Let’s do our _gahh_ best!”

Little did Craig know that later that evening his whole life would change.

 

 

* * *

 

 

After managing to finish painting, Tweek and Craig headed to Tweek’s parents coffee shop.

When Tweek had told his parents he was becoming a priest his father had been furious. Tweek knew that his father wanted him to take over the coffee shop, but Tweek just couldn’t work for a place that had drugged him when he was growing up. His mother had understood though, and she had done all she could to make the business into something better. She had somehow managed to convince her husband to stop lasing the coffee with meth in fear of losing her son forever.

Tweek had seen how hard his mom was working and had made sure to visit her once a week after him and Craig had done their part for the community.

It was already dark when the two boys entered the shop. Tweek’s mom saw them and came out to hug the two boys.

“Hello you two. I saw your sermon today Craig, you were as good as ever.”

Craig smiled slightly, “Thank you Mrs Tweak. We just finished for the day so we came to see you. How’s the shop been today?”

Mrs Tweak flicked Craig’s nose to his surprise, “How many times have I said you can call me Helen. You never change. I still remember when you were tiny and came in with your father. You’ve grown into such a fine young man.”

Tweek blushed slightly then, “Mom, you’re embarrassing me.”

Helen laughed, “Oh come on, it’s my job sweetie. Just because you’re an adult and running the church doesn’t mean you’ve stopped being my little boy. I’m always going to tease you and your husband.”

Mrs Tweak then returned to the counter, “To answer your question Craig, the shop’s been quite busy. According to my husband it was quieter while your sermon was on. Still, we’re doing well. Richard has already gone home.”

Tweek looked slightly pained. His mother saw it instantly, “It’s not you darling.”

Tweek smiled sadly, “I just _nugh_ feel like he’s mad at me still for not going into the coffee shop business.”

Helen then flicked her son’s nose, “Look, he can’t tell you what to do with your life. I was firm on that when he tried to stop you. I’m just glad you’re happy. And you inspired me to finally sort out the rest of our shops ‘business’ and get coffee from a ‘cleaner source’.”

Tweek smiled, “I guess you’re right.”

Mrs Tweek then passed her son a coffee, “Mother’s know things. I’m telling you, I’m proud of you.”

Tweek smiled as he took the drink.

Just as he was about to hug her however a women screamed.

Craig and Tweek turned to see the women pointing after a running figure.

“He just stole my purse!”

Tweek put the coffee down and started to give chase. Craig tried to grab him but he was going to fast.

He turned to Mrs Tweak, “Call the police. Me and Tweek will catch him!”

Mrs Tweak nodded, “Be careful!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Craig bolted as fast as he could. He just could make out Tweek running down the street, the figure not far in front.

Craig ran after Tweek as best he could, his longer legs making it easy for him to catch up.

The thief then turned down one of the alleyways. Tweek didn’t hesitate in following.

Craig stopped for a second as he reached the front of the alleyway. His heart was pumping fast. He couldn’t see a thing in the darkness so he chose to air on the side of caution. It was then that he heard it.

Never in his life had Craig’s blood been this cold.

He’d seen films when people got shot, nothing could prepare him for the real thing.

Craig ran into the alleyway.

He saw a figure run past him, but he didn’t care.

He had to make sure that what he was thinking wasn’t true.

He hoped that the worst case hadn’t happened.

His body almost turned to stone when he saw Tweek however.

He ran to his husband’s side. He was clutching his chest.

Craig put his hand over his and felt dampness.

This couldn’t be happening.

This had to be a nightmare.

He had to have fallen asleep at his desk while sorting paperwork again.

Craig knew however that the blood was real. The smell of copper was too.

Tweek looked up at Craig, “I.....I tried.....he pu...pulled a gun...on me...”

Craig couldn’t stop the tears, “Don’t worry, you’re mom called the police, they’ll get you to a hospital, just stay with me!”

Tweek just smiled, “.....I’m... sorry..... I didn’t..stop him.”

Craig was having trouble seeing as he started to apply pressure to the wound, “Don’t you fucking apologise. This isn’t your fault.”

Tweek touched Craig’s face, “Craig....I....Love you.”

Craig’s eyes we’re spilling hot tears that he couldn’t stop, “Don’t say that now. I love you too, but you sound like you’re giving up. Don’t you fucking give up Tweek. Fight!”

Tweek only smiled, “.....Craig....... They...wo....won’t make it in.... time.”

Craig grabbed his belt and tied it round his hands, helping to apply more pressure to the wound.

“They will, the station is right down there. Tweek don’t....”

Craig was cut off as Tweek kissed him.

As Tweek pulled away his eyes started to close.

Craig’s tears were streaming.

_‘No you asshole! Stay with me! I can’t lose you! You’re a fighter! If you can kick my ass in elementary school you can hold on now!’_

Craig could tell that Tweek had no pulse and he immediately started doing CPR.

_‘Tweek keep fighting. Someone save him! God! Please! Don’t take him away from me!’_

Craig closed his eyes.

_‘Please! Anyone! I’ll do anything!’_

Craig then saw light beyond his eyelids.

He opened them to see a tower of fire. Craig watched as the fire came together and a horned figure appeared before him.

**“Do you really mean anything boy.”**

Craig looked at the figure in shock, but he still didn’t stop doing chest compressions.

The red figure sighed, **“He’s already passed. That won’t help.”**

Craig glared at the figure, “What the fuck am I supposed to do then! He can’t be gone!”

The figure glared back, **“Careful boy. I might not offer help if you speak to me that way again.”**

Craig stopped and looked at the creature, “You would help! You will save him!”

The creature laughed, **“Funny. A human like you who is devoted to god is being helped by the devil. Yes I can save him.”**

Craig’s breath hitched, “Th....The devil...”

Satan smiled, **“Yes. I can bring him back, but there will be a catch for both of you.”**

Craig’s tears stopped as he continued.

**“This human is dead, however I can take his soul and change it. He will be forced to become a demon and live off the souls of the living. His soul will also be anchored to your own so his existence is stable. He will live, but your souls will both be damned to Hell when you die. You will never reach Heaven.”**

Craig gritted his teeth. Tweek had lost his life, and he wanted revenge for that. The petty thief had killed for a purse. Tweek’s life had more value than that. A part of him knew that this was a bad idea, but Tweek didn’t deserve a death like that.

**“Make your choice boy. The longer you leave it the harder this will be.”**

Craig glared at the devil. His anger was blinding him, but he didn’t care. Screw his soul, if it meant Tweek got more time he’d take it.

“.... Do it...”

The devil smiled as he placed his cloven hand over Tweek’s chest.

Tweek’s eyes darted open as he inhaled. Craig would never forget the sight of Tweek’s eyes being completely black. Nothing but darkness.

Craig then felt like he was on fire when the Devil touched his chest with his other hand. His vision went white temporally.

The pain then stopped. Craig collapsed and took in deep breaths.

The devil smiled as he disappeared, **“It is done...”**

Craig turned to Tweek who slowly sat up. He eyes now shone red and he winced in pain as two huge wigs burst from his black, splashing the walls with black blood and ripping his robes.

Tweek then cried in pain as he touched the cross hanging round his neck. Craig quickly shuffled over and took it off.

Tweek turned to Craig.

“....What did you do...”

Craig could feel the tears coming again.

“.....I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to die. I couldn’t lose you like that. Please don't hate me but I had to.”

Tweek glared for a second before he hugged Craig, “I’m angry, but I know if it was reversed I would have done the same. We’re both stupid in that regard.”

Craig sighed, “Stupid... so stupid.”

Tweek started to cry too, “How am I going to do sermons like this. I can’t stay by your side anymore.”

Craig shook his head, “Yes you can. I’ll come up with a plan. You have my word on that. We may be damned to Hell, but I’m sure as hell not going there without a fight!”

Tweek simply held his husband in his arms, not caring about the police sirens.

 

 

* * *

 

 

One month later

Craig slowly put the blessed bullets in his gun before cocking it.

Tweek sighed, “I saw him go that way.”

Craig nodded, “That murder won’t get away with what he’s done.”

Tweek flapped his wings as he kept pace with Craig.

“.... To the right. I can hear his heartbeat.”

Craig turned sharply as pointed his gun down the alley. He saw the suspect and fired. Right in the head just like he planned.

Tweek flew over and grabbed the soul. Tweek looked disgusted for a second before a forked tongue shot out from his mouth and ate the soul in one bite.

Tweek licked his lips as he turned towards Craig again, “...I’m done.”

Craig sighed as he turned round, “...That’s one more monster gone.”

Tweek flew up to Craig and hugged him, “I’m sorry you have to do this.”

Craig lifted his hand up to ruffle Tweek’s hair, “It’s fine. It was my idea to make you eat souls of murders and drug dealers. I just had to do something. Besides, after what happened to you I have a vendetta against all of them. They cause suffering and deserve what they get. My soul’s damned anyway, might as well help God in a more unorthodox method while keeping you fed.”

Tweek just hugged him tighter, “I know, but I wish that you didn’t have to do it you know. I should have-"

Craig pulled him in for a kiss, “I’ve told you to not blame yourself already. Besides, I am just as guilty with all this.”

Craig started to walk, “Come on. We’ve still got a sermon to plan. I’ve still got to act like I didn’t leave town.”

Tweek sighed, “The police still watching you after your first kill.”

Craig growled, “That bastard killed you. I had to go to your ‘funeral’ and watch your family cry. I never want to see Helen, Tricia or anyone we care about go through that pain. He deserved to die. You have to hide from them all as you can’t hide those wings of yours.”

Tweek growled then, his was more feral than Craig’s, “Of course I can’t appear human until I’ve been a demon for a year. Satan really likes making things harder. The guys pissed at what we’re doing already.”

Craig scoffed, “I’m still a man of God, the bastard has it coming. I know he’s the prince of temptation and that crap, but he already has my soul. I’m not giving it to him without a fight though.”

Tweek smiled, “I love you. I’ll stay with you through that fight.”

Craig smiled as Tweek’s tail slinked around his wrist as if he was holding his hand.

Tweek spoke softly, “We’ll rid this town... no, this state of evil.”

Craig nodded, “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the last South Park one shot for a bit because as of next Monday I'm starting my new story for a new fandom. Mystic Mountain Town will still be updated so I'm still writing for South Park, don't worry. 
> 
> This new multi-chapter idea will be teen rated (another first for me) and will be a slow burn romance. I hope that some of you guys will like it.


End file.
